


The Bombshell Bomber and Other Fake AH Exploits

by KTKuma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA!AU, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Jack, Lingerie, Makeup, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories of the exploits of the Fake AH Crew.</p><p>The LSPD know Jack Patillo only by a codename, picked up that one time they were lucky enough to tap into the Fake AH Crew’s radio.  It was only a second before their equipment was disabled, but they did pick up a name: Bombshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bombshell Bomber

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this genderfluid Jack headcanon, and when discussing it with my friend, it ended up becoming a full fledged au with stories that I needed to tell. I have no idea how often this will be updated, but I will also try to keep a vaguely consistent story. I know next chapter is going to be a Joneses chapter, and then after that some freewood, because I am trash who can't not have freewood in every little thing that I do. I will also try to update tags, and especially put some notes in the beginning of the chapters.  
> (And for a lot of chapters I will have outfit notes because I am also using this au to look at clothes, so check the end if you're interested)

There is a person in Los Santos that many see, but very few know who they are.  Almost every person in Los Santos has probably seen this person at one time or another.  They are all over the news, they are almost a local celebrity.  But, no one _really_ knows who they are.  Some might think they do, but actually they don’t.

Hell, when that person is right in front of them, most people wouldn’t be able to place who they were.

And that is just how Jack Patillo likes it.

He enjoys acting like an enigma.  Everyone knows Jack in one way or another, but they know nothing.

Many know Jack since he is married to a famous actress and model, because even if he shows up in many of her Instagram photos, no one knows much about Jack.  He is just Caiti Ward’s husband.  The two are known as fashion icons and are always fawned over as having the perfect relationship.

The LSPD know Jack Patillo only by a codename, picked up that one time they were lucky enough to tap into the Fake AH Crew’s radio.  It was only a second before their equipment was disabled, but they did pick up a name: Bombshell.

As the known pilot, when the media got a hold of the name, The Bombshell Bomber was added to the list of known member aliases of the Fake AH Crew.

Everyone knows Jack in one way or another, but they still know nothing about him.

\---                                                                                                  

Jack tilted his head to the side as he observed himself in the mirror.  His hair was starting to get a little long for his tastes.  _Should probably get it cut soon,_ he contemplated as he pulled it back with a hair band and picked up his face wash.

With his head down over the sink, Jack didn’t notice the woman coming up behind him until her hands wound themselves around his waist.  Jack looked up and laughed at his sleepy wife in the mirror.  “Not quite awake yet?”

Caiti hummed and rested her head on Jack’s shoulder, her eyes closed.  She pressed a quick kiss right below her husband’s ear.  She barely opened her eyes and smiled.  “How is my beautiful husband this morning?”

Jack indicated to the wash cloth in his hands. “Not quite so beautiful yet.”

Caiti turned and gave Jack a loving look.  “You’re always beautiful to me.”

Jack smiled and gave his wife a quick kiss before shooing her away so that he could finished getting ready.

-

Jack was heading out the door before he was stopped, again the arms of his wife wrapped around his waist.  “You aren’t leaving me yet, Jack!  The world must know what we are wearing!”

Jack sighed and closed the door.  “Really?  Must they know every day?”

“Not every day… Only days I think we both look really cute!”  Caiti indicated to the outfits they both were wearing, phone in hand.  Jack rolled his eyes, but, ever willing to do whatever his wife said, headed over to the full length mirror on their bedroom door.

As both she and Jack posed for pictures, Caiti pulled out her best interviewer voice, “Tell me, Jack Patillo, what are you wearing today?” The camera took pictures every couple seconds.

“Ah, Mrs. Ward, today I am wearing a pair of tall black boots, khaki pants, and a black batwing sweater with lace accents.  And, of course, as always I am covered in the hair of our cats.”  Jack wrapped his wife into a hug, placing a kiss to her lips as the camera clicked again.

Caiti smiled sweetly, staring into the eyes of her adoring husband.  They both let the silence be the music to their silent exchange of love and caring.  The moment was broken by the cry of cat who was slinking between their legs.  They both laughed and with one more peck, Caiti set herself to going through the pictures taken, Jack looking over her shoulder.

“I think that this one is the best picture,” She indicated to the picture in question, “Though this one,” She pointed to the last picture, the one that captured the sweet kiss between spouses, “Is my favorite.” She beamed at Jack.

“I think so, too.” Jack placed a kiss to Caiti’s cheek before grabbing his bag and trying to leave once more, “I need to go, I’ll see you later tonight.”  Caiti waved goodbye before going back to look over her pictures.

-

The base was surprisingly quiet as Jack entered, except for the sound of running water from the bathroom.  Checking the time, he attributed it to the fact that it was just about noon and everyone probably went out to get drinks with lunch.

Peeking into the bathroom, Jack was surprised to see that it was Ryan at the sink, surrounded by his face paints and furiously scrubbing the color off of his face.  He gently pulled the door open a little more, “What are you up to, Ryan?”  The muddy colors of the face paint dripping down his face, Ryan looked up at Jack.  “Why are you already taking off your paint?”

Ryan sighed, “I’m not really trying to take it off, but trying to redo it.” With a final splash of water, Ryan ran a dry towel over his face to remove the mud colored water.  “Gavin… Well, Gavin messed it up and I tried to touch it up and then it just… it needed to be redone.”

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. “You two were making out in the closet again weren’t you?”

“No!  Just a little when everyone went out to lunch.  And _that_ is when he decided to rub his hand over my face and smudge it.  The little bastard ran off before I could catch him.”

Jack moved into the bathroom and helped Ryan clean off his face and grabbed his wrist.  “Come on with me, I need to get some things anyway.”

-

“Jack?”

Jack hummed in response.

“Why are we at a Sephora?” Ryan stayed back a few feet as Jack pulled open the front door.

“Because _you_ have a makeup issue, and _I_ need to restock.” 

Ryan followed a bit reluctantly.  He didn’t really want to be here, but he did have the entire ride on the way there to call it off.  So he walked in, confidently and trying not to pay too much mind to the fact that he was the biggest person there and definitely the least comfortable.

“Ryan!  Over here!”  Jack waved for Ryan to join him in front of a counter with a mirror.  “This is where you can test some of the products.  I’m going to bring you a variety of primers and sealers to try out, and you can pick whatever you find works.”

“Umm.  Jack, I don’t…” But before Ryan could even finish thinking of a reply, Jack ran off and began loading his arms full of bottles and tubes.

“Remember: primer; color; sealer.  That’s the basics of it since you’re just doing your paint.  Here, have some eyeshadow to play with, too.  I’m going to go shop, but I’ll be back.” Jack cast one last look back at a confused Ryan before he went on to shop. 

As Jack began experimenting with a new shade of foundation, a voice came from behind him.  “Excuse me, miss?” Jack looked up at the young, pretty worker whose makeup looked like it was applied with constant precise practice.  “Is that your boyfriend, or uh…” Jack saw the girl’s eyes flick down to the band on his left hand, “Husband?” Jack looked over to where the worker indicated, even though he knew who she was talking about. “I don’t mean to pry, but it’s just that we never see someone’s significant other show so much… interest in the products here.” Jack smiled and turned back to meet the worker’s eyes.

“Him?  Oh no, definitely not.  No, he has lovely boyfriend, and I have a gorgeous wife.” He quickly flashed his lock screen on his phone, a favorite picture from one of Caiti’s modelling gigs.  The worker’s face lit up in recognition.

“Oh, you’re married to _her_?  I actually follow her on Instagram!  She is so gorgeous, I love her.  You are both just so adorable!  Um, if you need any help, please don’t hesitate to ask!”  The young girl turned and walked away, pulling out her phone to excitedly relay the encounter.

Jack smiled after the girl and wandered back over to Ryan, “How’s it goin’?”

Ryan looked up to Jack with wonder in his eyes, “Jack!  How did I never know about this stuff?  It’s entirely smudge proof!  I could go for days with this stuff!”

“That is because you just order these things off the internet and send it to yours and Gavin’s café.  You _know_ I go through entire heists with my makeup.”  Jack grabbed several bottles of the product that Ryan seemed to like the most.  He also grabbed five packs of makeup remover, “I can’t stand it when you try and wash your face paint off in the sink, and besides, with your new product, it won’t be as easy to wash off.”

 

“So, what all did you get, Jack?” Ryan watched as Jack put his bag of goods in the back of his car.

“Ryan, I thought you were once a theatre major, I would think you know would have at least a little bit of makeup knowledge.”

“I was never too interested in the specifics, really.  I was a clueless actor who let others do my hair and makeup for me.”

“Well,” Jack started to get that mischievous tone in his voice, “When we get back, I could show you.  We can even try it all out.” Jack smirked, “I bet Gavin would love to see his lovely Rye all dolled up.” He tacked on the end.

Ryan looked away, but Jack could tell that he liked that idea.

-

“You are extremely easy to make up, Ryan.”

“I’m used to having brushes poke and prod at me.  I do use face paint an almost daily basis.”

Jack stopped blending out the shadow on Ryan’s eyes and stepped back to get a better look.  Ryan may be used to using bold colors when he fought, but when it came to beauty makeup, he said he wanted something softer and more natural.  So Jack went with some light pink in the inner part of the lid and blended out some browns in a sort of soft smoky eye.  Pleased with his blending, Jack moved on to finish up the eyes.  He added brown eyeliner to the top lid and a little to the bottom, and added a touch of white to the inner corners and topped it all off with some light mascara.

All that was left was the lips.

Jack added a baby pink color to Ryan’s lips.  The shade was only a subtle difference, but when paired with the rest of the look, they really stood out.

Jack smiled at his work and sprayed Ryan’s new sealer over the look.  He clapped his hands together and sighed happily.  It was perfect.

Ryan raised his now perfect eyebrow, “Is it done?  Am I allowed to look now?” Jack confirmed and Ryan opened one eye to get a quick peek in the mirror.  What he saw completely surprised him.  His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in astonishment. “Jack!  This is… This is just amazing!”

“What’s amazing?” A British lilt came from the bathroom door that was slowly creaking open.  When Gavin opened the door completely, he stopped dead.  “What is this, Ryan?”

“Oh. Um, Gavin, Jack and I were just…” Ryan didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t judge Gavin’s reaction to the sight in front of him.

“It was my idea, Gavin!  I just wanted to play with Ryan a bit, so if you don’t like it-“

“If I don’t like it?” Gavin interjected, “I love it, Rye!” He covered his face as he looked his boyfriend up and down.

“R-Really?”

“Yes!  My lovely Ryan…” Gavin sauntered forward and placed himself between Ryan’s legs.  He brought his fingers up to Ryan’s face, gently letting them brush down over the skin, so gentle as not to mess it up.  “You’re even lovelier now…” His voice got low, and his eyes were hooded.

When Ryan brought his pink lips to Gavin’s, Jack’s eyes went wide.  This was unexpected.  He quickly evacuated the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

He needed headphones.  Jack snatched up a pair from Gavin’s desk and jammed the cord into his phone which was immediately blasting music.  As the first notes began, Jack could hear a loud, and not so innocent moan.  He needed to get out of here.  He needed to go… just somewhere else.  With a quick text to his wife, asking to go out, Jack gathered what he could of his and headed out the door.

“Hey, Jack!” A voice boomed from down the hall.  Jack ripped his headphones off and turned to the source. 

Geoff was heading down with some of the rest of the crew following behind him.  He smiled a crooked smile and waved.

Jack hesitated, before slamming the door shut, and holding onto it.

“What the fuck?  What was with that?  Hey, where are you going, already?” As Geoff reached the door to the base, he went for the door handle.  Jack’s free hand shot out to stop the man in his tracks.

“What the fuck, Jack?”

“You don’t want to go in there.  I would give it maybe 45 minutes, or an hour?”

“Jack, we have a lot of work, stop fucking around.” Geoff moved Jack out of the way and opened the door only to hear loud ‘Oh, Ryan’s and ‘Oh, Gavin’s and ‘Fuck’s coming from inside.  Geoff slowly closed the door and turned back where he came.  “So, we will meet back here in an hour.”

Jack took a quick look at the door that was suppressing the moans of his friends, before heading out.  _I caused this.  This is… gross._   Fuck, he was just a criminal and a pilot, he didn’t get paid enough for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Jack's outfit from this chapter:  
> Pants:http://tinyurl.com/nrtdj5d  
> Shoes: http://tinyurl.com/q2lj2wr  
> Shirt: http://tinyurl.com/p8jz4g7


	2. Cat-astrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are the definition of ‘power couple.’ They are strong on their own, but together, they are downright unstoppable.

There are a number of what one would call ‘power couples’ in Los Santos.  After all, it is the home to many actors, actresses, and musicians who would fall under the term ‘powerful.’  However, in the seedy underbelly of the city, there are other ‘power couples.’

Couples made up of people who are strong on their own, but devastating when brought together.  To the rest of the world, Mogar is an unstoppable force, fueled by rage and armed to the teeth.  He is always heard, but those who hear him are not likely to live much longer.  Catastrophe looks soft, with her wide smile, but the shine off her teeth is only matched by the glint off her weapon.  Quick to pull a trigger or set off an explosion, she is a deadly force on her own.  Her cheery look can quickly change from to jovial to merciless as she takes you down.

They are deadly on their own, but together, they are a force not to be reckoned with.  He will charge you down as she takes you out from afar.

Mogar and Catastrophe.

To the outside world, he might be a man who talks too loud and has a quick temper.  And she might laugh too much and discuss mostly cats.  They might seem like an unlikely couple, but when they look at each other, they do so with love.  They are a young couple in love, but in the underworld, they are a young couple that are well known members of the Fake AH Crew.  They are the definition of ‘power couple.’  They are strong on their own, but together, they are downright unstoppable.

Michael and Lindsay Jones.

\---

If their goal was to be discreet, then the Fake AH Crew was doing an awful job at it.  They were loud and obnoxious, and always at Crossfire.  The Crew would go there to celebrate a successful job and would drink and party until they were kicked out.  Each member had their distinct personalities when drunk, Geoff would begin breaking things, Jack would get huggy and lovey, Lindsay would begin to cry about cats, and Gavin, when he did drink at his own club, would get handsy with Ryan.  Michael was the worst for their attempt to be somewhat discreet: Michael tended to get angry and punchy when he drank.  The more he drank, the more likely he was to pick a fight with anyone who looked at him wrong.  Ryan did try to stop anything before a real fight broke out, but if it wasn’t inside his club, then he wasn’t responsible.

When drunk, Michael and Lindsay would have less discretion.  But they never remembered anything.  They would wake up, somehow be in their apartment, or someone else’s, and then they would make their way to Hunter’s.  They would get their hangover breakfast from Ryan and Gavin, and they would be given the bill from the previous night.

-

The morning after, the sun had been kind to the Joneses and decided to fuck off.  Lindsay woke up first, finding herself in the kitchen of their apartment, curled up in the corner with a cup in her hand and in a puddle what she dearly hoped was water.  As she stood up, she wondered what the fuck had happened in the hours since they left the club.  She smelled like a fire, her shoulder fucking hurt, and she had various cuts and bruises that seemed like more than the normal ‘drunk person fumbling around trying to find their way around.’

Lindsay took off her uncomfortably wet shirt, and squinted, trying to find her husband.  As she stumbled forward, clutching the kitchen counter for dear life, she swore when she realized that she wasn’t wearing shoes and there were several cuts along the bottom of her feet.

She carefully padded through the apartment, hoping that Michael hadn’t killed himself in the night.  She found him in the bedroom, having tried to get into the bed.  Only he was wearing all of his clothes, including his jacket and shoes, and had somehow only gotten his head onto the bed and under the blankets, while the rest of him was crouched on the floor.

Lindsay dropped down onto her knees next to Michael, and pulled him off of the bed.  She sighed in relief when she saw that he was, in fact, still breathing.  She gently hit his face, and shook in an attempt to get him to wake up.  When he didn’t, she moved on to checking him over.  She started to remove some of his clothes to get a look at any wounds he had.  There was a long cut on his cheek, and several bruises on his torso.  There was also at least one wound on his arm that might have been from a bullet grazing the skin.

As Lindsay ran her fingers along Michael’s body, she didn’t notice her husband waking up.  He opened one eye, closed it, and the opened both eyes.  “We gonna bang?”  He choked out, his throat drier than the fucking Sahara.  His head was throbbing, he could barely open his eyes, it was kind of hard to breathe, and he just fucking _hurt_ , but fuck it.  His wife was topless, he was apparently topless, and she was feeling him up.  He reached a hand out to try and grab her chest, but he missed and ended up just hitting her shoulder.

“What?  No, I was checking to make sure you weren’t dead.”

“Fine.”  Michael sat up and groaned.  He felt like he had been hit by a bus, and his arm was on fire.  Fuck, this was worse than usual.  “What happened last night?”

Lindsay sat back on her heels and folded her hands in her lap.  “I have no fucking clue.  I just woke up on the floor of the kitchen, and I was shoeless and every part of me hurts.”

Michael held his head, “Fuck, did we get in a fucking fight?”

“We might’ve.  It does look like you got grazed by a bullet.”

Michael too a look at his wounded arm and swore.  The wound was an angry red and the clotted blood looked awful.  “Fuck, I’ll have Ryan look at it, but for now, get me the kt.”

Lindsay scoffed, “Fuck you, you do it.  My feet feel like I ran a marathon down a road of broken glass.”

-

The Joneses were the last to arrive at Hunters that morning.  It took them an inordinately long time to at least cover their wounds before they let someone else look at it.  They walked through the doors looking just as bad as they felt.  They fell into their chairs at the normal table and tried not to vomit.

“Don’t you two look gorgeous.”  Jack offered from the seat across from Lindsay.  Jack was beautiful as always, you would never know he had a massive hangover except for the slightly flatter hair and the smudged eyeliner on his left eye.

The Joneses, by contrast, looked like they just rolled out of bed.  Lindsay wore the cushiest slippers she owned to cradle her wounded feet.  She had thrown on a pair of slacks and a sweatshirt without a shirt or a bra under it.  Her shoulders hurt too much to put on anything that required moving her arms any more than necessary.  She hadn’t even combed through her hair, which was sticking up on one side from the night sleeping in a puddle.  Michael had on the same jeans from the previous night, but he had pulled on a muscle shirt to avoid unnecessary contact with his bullet wound.  He had then decided, however, that walking around with an open wound was stupid, so he also pulled on a sweatshirt.

“What the bleeding hell happened to you two last night?” Gavin placed the normal hangover breakfast in front of the couple.

Lindsay chugged her glass of water before she answered.  “We have absolutely no clue, we thought that you or Ryan might know.”

Ryan came up behind Gavin, slipping his arm around the younger man’s slim waist.  “I don’t know for sure, but you left earlier than everyone else.  I might’ve… encouraged you to leave, but the last thing I heard from you was a text asking if I knew where your car was.”

Michael took in what Ryan said for a second before he realized something, “Wait, where the fuck is my car?”

Ryan shushed him as Geoff piped up, “What do you mean?  Do you not know where your car is?  How did you get here?”

“Lindsay drove us, but I didn’t fucking see my fucking car!” Michael was screaming now, attracting the curious and angry looks of the other customers.

“Michael, you need to calm down, or I will make forget this morning, too.” Ryan hissed with a deadly seriousness.  This was his shop, and he and Gavin had spent years getting it up and running.  He didn’t need Michael scaring all of his customers away.  “Eat your goddamn breakfast, and we can head upstairs to discuss this.”

Michael slammed his fist on the table, but he picked up a fork and began shoving food into his mouth.  After a few seconds, the others at the table also continued with their breakfast, and Gavin dragged Ryan back into the kitchen.

-

Michael closed the door to Ryan and Gavin’s apartment behind him.  He immediately pulled off his sweatshirt and sat down on their couch, sticking out his arm for Ryan to see.

“Oh, that’s not too bad, you’ve had worse from a bar fight.”  Ryan commented, pulling out the supplies to clean up the wound.

“So you remember nothing from last night, Michael?” Gavin was setting to work on Lindsay’s wounds, pulling off her slippers.

“I fucking told you, I don’t remember anything from last night.  The last thing I remember is when we first got there!”  Michael flinched at the antiseptic Ryan was applying to his arm.  The motions were familiar, Ryan was often there to fix up some of the simpler wounds that the crew had.  They had a crew medic, but after Ryan had spent years working on his own, he had all of the proper skills and he was often there to help patch everyone up.

“Maybe we should go back to the club and just see if we can find your car.” Lindsay offered as Gavin finished bandaging up her feet.

“We better fucking find my car.” Michael grumbled, ignoring the pulling of flesh as Ryan sewed up his wound.

“I think I might’ve seen it in the lot where Gav and I normally park.” Ryan pushed his glasses up his nose and leaned in closer to his work.

“Where you and Gav go to bang?” Michael threw in.

 “No, we do that in the club.” Ryan shot a look at Michael, “But, I’m not entirely sure.  It _did_ look a bit beat up though, just to warn you.”

“Fuck my fucking ass.  Fuck.  It fucking better not.”

-

“What the fuck happened to my car!?”  Michael’s shouts bounced off the surrounding building, increasing their volume.

When Lindsay and Michael had made it to the parking area behind the club, they spotted Michael’s car right away.  It was parked right in the middle, taking up 4 spots, and was smashed in on one side.  Michael’s hands clenched into fists, his blunt nails marking up the skin of his palms.

While Michael stomped and shouted, and just generally changed into deeper shades of red, Lindsay went closer to inspect the car.  The damage seemed to only be the passenger side doors, and one window was busted.  It looked like it might have been done with bats, or some other blunt object.  Taking a look inside, Lindsay found a scrap of paper on top of all the broken glass on the seat.  Picking it up, she noticed it was a note.

“Michael, take a look at this.”  As Michael approached, she opened it up.  It was mostly unintelligible, but it looked as if someone had done this Michael’s car for parking like an asshole.

“ _That’s_ why my fucking car is busted?  Because someone felt the need to fucking punish me?  Fuck them!”  Michael stalked around to the back and opened up the trunk of the car.  “Well, it looks like some of our weapons are gone.”

Lindsay went around to check, as well.  Michael was right, two of the pistols he usually carried were missing, along with a sawed-off shotgun.  “Why are only the pistols and the shotgun gone?” Lindsay wondered aloud, “Why didn’t whoever did this take the better weapons?” There were thousands of dollars’ worth of guns in that trunk, yet only three of them were taken.

“Well, that’s just lucky for us.  They must’ve been fucking stupid assholes who didn’t know what they were doing.  Probably saw the firepower I had back here and pissed themselves.” Michael slammed the trunk shut got in the car.  He put the key in the ignition and shouted with joy when it started.  “Fuck yeah, it still works.  Those assholes were smart, leaving my car functioning.  Come on, let’s get this bad boy back to the garage – Matt or Jeremy’ll get it fixed up.”

Lindsay rolled her eyes at her husband before crossing over to her car.  As she got in she watched Michael peel out of the parking lot.

-

In the following weeks, everyone sort of forgot about what might have happened that one night.  It was all over now, The Jones’ wounds had healed and Michael’s car had been fixed and the weapons replaced.  Many more nights had been spent at Crossfire, everyone getting drunk with a careful Ryan watching over them.  Well, when Gavin wasn’t distracting him.

Everything was going on as per usual.  No one even noticed the men who would come in and not drink a single drop.  Who didn’t let the rhythm of the club move their bodies.

But no one really noticed them.

-

It was about the end of the day for the Fake AH Crew.  It was just a normal day, and there was nothing to celebrate, so everyone was just headed home.  Michael and Lindsay were on the couch looking over the new weapons they got to replace the ones that were taken.  Michael checked the time as he took a sip of his drink.  “Let’s get going soon.”

Michael started cleaning up as Lindsay reclined back, downing the rest of her drink.  She stood up and stretched and went to follow Michael as a delicate hand wrapped around her arm.  She turned and looked at Gavin who was staring intently at the floor.  “May I help you, Gavin?”

Gavin nodded and pulled her into the bathroom.  He wrung his hands for a minute before working up the courage to say anything. “I need your help, Lindsay.”

“Help… with what?”

“Well… makeup.”

Lindsay was taken aback.  “Why… Why makeup, Gavin?”

A deep blush overtook Gavin’s face.  “Because Jack showed Ryan makeup about a month back, and honestly we’ve had the best sex in _months_ ever since then and I wanted to surprise Ryan with something a little special like doing my own makeup and maybe lingerie.” He spoke incredibly fast and it took Lindsay a second to process everything that Gavin had said.  Once she understood, her eyes went wide.

“Oh.” Was all she could say.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, I can figure it out myself.”

“No, no, no.  I was just surprised, I guess.”  She perked right up and went searching in the drawers of the bathroom.  “I don’t know why me, but let me say that while Jack is beautiful, he goes for more subtle looks, and let me tell you, Gavin, I will not make you subtle.” She turned back to him with Jack’s spare brushes and makeup in hand.  “Now, sit your ass down, and let me tell you about color.”

-

Lindsay thanked Ryan for taking her home after she decided to stay a little bit longer to help Gavin.  She waved as they sped off, smiling at the knowledge that she helped bring to Gavin.  Her smile dropped after a second as she realized what she just did.  She helped her friend discover how to have weird, kinky sex with his boyfriend.  She needed another drink.

She headed up to her and Michael’s apartment, and was surprised to find the door unlocked.  Even if one of them wasn’t home, they normally locked the door.  They had a dangerous job, and they needed to be cautious.  Lindsay immediately went for her pistol.  Holding it ready, she carefully moved through the apartment, only to find all of the rooms empty.

That scared her more than if she found someone.

Where was Michael?

In her haste, she had overlooked the note left on the kitchen counter.  She ripped it off the counter and delved into its writings.

It was crumpled and several lines were crossed out.  There were different inks and the handwriting seemed to switch every line or so.  It was mostly incomprehensible, but Lindsay understood that her husband had been taken.  There was no mention of ransom, but an address was scribbled on the back.

-

Michael cursed the cliché he was stuck in.

He was tied to a chair in the middle of a warehouse with a single light singing above him.

Looking around, there were only a few chairs near him, and metal shelves that were pushed closer to the walls.  He could see the exit straight in front of him with a man in a baseball cap snoozing in the chair next to it.

He didn’t have time to deal with this shit.

“Hey, fuck head!” Michael called out, his voice bouncing off the concrete.

The man didn’t even stir

Michael growled and shouted louder, “Hey fuck head!  At least be awake when your prisoner wakes up!”

The man started awake, nearly falling out of his chair.  He stared, wide eyed, at Michael’s angered expression.

“What is this?  A bad action movie?  Why am I here?”

The nervous guard scrambled out of his chair and headed out the exit.  Michael sighed and stared at his socked feet.  He had just gotten home when everything went dark.  They didn’t even have the hospitality to let him keep his shoes on…

He sat in silence for several minutes before anyone returned.  Several pairs of shoes entered his vision and he slowly looked up at their owners.  He was bored now.

“Why am I here?” Michael drawled, finding more interest in the wall behind the group than his captors themselves.

The apparent leader of the group stepped forward, “You know why you’re here.  You know what you did!”

Michael furrowed his brow, “Um… No, I don’t.”

“What?”

“I have no fucking clue why I’m here.  As far as I know, you kidnapped me for the fun of it!”

A blond haired man pushed forward, “Fuck you, you do know!  The amount of shit you destroyed, there is no way you forgot!”

“Listen, I haven’t trashed anything in, like, two months!  Is this grudge that old?  And besides, that was just some old, abandoned houses up in the desert!”

A third man pushed forward, “No, you and some bitch destroyed out base!  We’ve had to move for the third time in six months because of you!  All because of a stupid car!”

Stupid car?  It dawned on Michael which night they were talking about.  “Wait!?  You were the spineless fucks who wrecked my car?  You deserve whatever you got!” Michael started to struggle against his bonds, “Wait until I get my hands on you!  You fucks will pay!”  The chair began to scrape against the floor, shocking his captors.

They began to back away, but were stopped when the door behind them was busted open.

Lindsay cocked her hip to the side. “Which of you motherfuckers is gonna die first?”

“How the fuck did she find us?”

“Wait… you didn’t leave the note WITH THE ADDRESS ON IT, DID YOU?”

“Whatever, it’s only her, we can take her!”

As the gang argued, Lindsay rolled her eyes and pulled out her pistol.  A single shot rang out, and the man with glasses fell to the ground, clutching his thigh.

“Snow leopards are known to take down prey three times its size.” She muttered during the shouts of pain and shock.  She stalked forward, and pulled the closest gang member to her, wrapping her arm around his neck.  “Most cats go for the neck to deliver a swift kill,” She tightened her hold, “But jaguars go straight for the head.” She threw the man to the floor and delivered a swift kick to his head.

Most of the gang had begun to back away, but their leader still stood in front of Michael.  His shaking hand was reaching for his own gun.  Lindsay ran forward and struck him in the face.  He staggered back a bit, and she pushed him to the ground.

“But I’m a motherfucking catastrophe.”

Michael stared upon his wife with devotion.  He knew he married the woman for a reason.

Lindsay turned to Michael and rushed to free his bonds.  “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.  Yeah, I’m fine.  I could’ve taken these fucks though.”  Michael flexed his hands, enjoying freedom.

“Sure you could’ve.” Lindsay smiled and gave her husband quick kiss.


	3. The Beauty and The Vagabond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Haywood and Gavin Free are the cute couple who own the café whose arguments sometimes get loud enough that their employees will ask them to leave. The couple who can be found at their club holding onto each other as close as possible so that there is not a single moment that they are without the other’s touch.
> 
> These two men will snap fingers and wrists the moment that they are threatened. But hey, that just comes with the territory, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first time writing smut.

Somewhere in Los Santos there is a café.  There are many cafes in Los Santos, but there is something a bit special about Hunter’s Café and Bake Shop.  The proprietors of this particular establishment are a part of another business venture together.  And not just Crossfire, the club they also own down the street.  No, these two are a part of a business with a lot more violence and a lot more weaponry.

The LSPD has a list of their most wanted criminals, and most of the list is made up of high ranking members of the Fake AH Crew.  The Vagabond has been their top priority since even before he was a confirmed member of the Crew.  The death and just sheer amount of destruction that he has caused over the years, it’s a surprise that the FBI hasn’t set their sights on him.

Another name on that list isn’t even a name.  It’s just a letter.  V.

No one knows who ‘V’ is, only that every powerful person with an enemy has been hit by them.  Millions taken.  Secrets leaked.  All of it left with a little calling card: ‘V ~<3’ tagged on the end.  Every attempt made by the LSPD to try and take down the Fake AH Crew has been foiled by V.  They are always five steps ahead of them.

These two dangerous criminals are the same two people who wake up in the early hours of the morning to bake new items for their bakery.  Who make sure they are there for when the morning crowd comes in.  And takes special care of the four or five people who sometimes come in, holding their aching heads from the partying done the night before down the street.

Ryan Haywood and Gavin Free are the cute couple who own the café whose arguments sometimes get loud enough that their employees will ask them to leave.  The couple who can be found at their club holding onto each other as close as possible so that there is not a single moment that they are without the other’s touch.

These two men will snap fingers and wrists the moment that they are threatened.  But hey, that just comes with the territory, right?

\---

Gav had been weird all day.  He kept on avoiding Ryan whenever they started to get close.  Often they acted like a couple of horny teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.  But today was the complete opposite.  They would share a quick kiss, but then Gavin would extract himself from Ryan’s wandering hands, throwing out a lame excuse.  Ryan couldn’t stand it.  Gavin _had_ to be hiding something.  There was no way he had suddenly lost interest in their… activities.  Since Jack had been so kind as to do Ryan’s makeup, their relationship was reinvigorated.  Sure they had healthy relationship before, but the sex had definitely slowed down since they had begun their relationship.

But now, it was the end of the day, the two men were in their club, and they had been dancing a bit.  For Gavin, the dancing, the drinking, and the atmosphere of the club tended to make him a bit friskier.  When one of their employees needed some help checking the stock in the backroom, Ryan thought that this could be his chance.  Gavin and Ryan often closed themselves in the backroom to have some fun.  The employees liked to play a game of guessing what sexual acts they would get into on any given night.  They thought their bosses didn’t know, but they did.

Ryan closed the door behind him and scoped out the backroom.  What would they get up to today?  But Gavin just went about the work that was asked of him.  He just started rifling through boxes and counting!  What the fuck?

As Gavin bent forward, though, Ryan noticed something.  A peek of white showed over the waist of Gavin’s skinny jeans below the hem of his shirt.  Were Ryan’s eyes deceiving him, or was that lace?  A devious smirk graced his lips as he stalked forward, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist as the younger man straightened up.  Gavin gasped and tried to twist out of Ryan’s grip, but he just held on tighter, using his superior strength to hold Gavin still for just a little longer.

Ryan whispered into Gavin’s ear, enjoying the shiver that it caused, “Are you wearing lace right now, Gavin?”

“What?  No, get off me, Rye!” Gavin slithered from Ryan’s grip and turned to face him, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.  “I-um- I thought that you had something to do, Rye.”

“I do.  And I also have to do you.”

Gavin giggled and his blush intensified, “Not now, Rye.  You have work due in the morning, you don’t want to forget it.” Gavin moved closer to Ryan, but still keeping a little space between them.  “The sooner you get done, the sooner we can dance again.”  Gavin got that sultry grin on his face.  The one where he knew he was being deliciously evil.  “And maybe, we could even… ‘dance’ when we get home.  What do you say?”

Ryan would’ve liked to say so many things right then.  How much he loved Gavin.  How he would’ve loved to just push up against the wall and take him.  How he wanted to just hold him close on the dance floor and let their hips sway together.  But he just settled for agreeing with Gavin.  He pulled the younger man to him to claim his lips in a kiss before heading up to the office to get through his paperwork as quick as possible, encouraged by the image of Gavin swinging his hips to the music that was pulsing through the club.

-

The paperwork was taking more time and energy than had been previously expected.  Ryan knew he should get it done, however he wanted to go and spend time with his young lover.  He could just leave it for the manager on duty to finish it…

As the time got later, Gavin came up to visit Ryan to check on things.  When it didn’t seem like Ryan was going to finish soon, Gavin took the man’s face into his hands and smiled sweetly.  He pressed a soft kiss onto the corner of Ryan’s mouth and told him how much he loved him.  Another kiss was pressed to the other corner and he said how much he missed him.  The final kiss was pressed firmly on his lips and he said how he couldn’t wait until they were home in their own bed.

Ryan, unable to hold himself back, pulled Gavin onto his lap and captured his lips.  “We could just do it right here.” He whispered into his neck.

Gavin laughed and shook his head.  “No, love, we don’t have the time.  Why don’t I head home for now, and when you get home we can have that dance that we missed.”

Ryan made a noise of disappointment and began to press kisses to Gavin’s neck.  “Don’t leave… I’ll miss you every second that you’re gone…”

Gavin ran his fingers through the older man’s light hair, “And I’ll miss you, but it’ll be worth it.  We can spend as much time in our bed as we want.  The fact that we held out will make it all so much sweeter.”

Ryan hummed noncommittally.  There was blissful silence between them as they just let the sounds of the club surround them.  They just clung to each other; Ryan’s head in the crook Gavin’s neck; Gavin’s fingers carding through Ryan’s hair as he rested his cheek on the top of his head.  It was several minutes before Ryan spoke again.  “What was up with you today?”

“What are you on about?”

Ryan pulled away to look Gavin in the eye, “You were avoiding me all day.  Even now you’re avoiding me.  We barely touched, we’ve shared more kisses in the past two hours than we have all day… I don’t want you to think that I’m upset that you don’t want to have sex, I just think that this is a little sudden, and I’m… confused.  You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?”

Gavin smiled sweetly at his lovely boyfriend.  “You’ll find out soon, Rye.  Go on,” Gavin extracted himself from his love’s grip, “Finish this all up, I want you back at home soon.  I miss you.”

-

It was after 3 am by the time Ryan got back to his and Gavin’s apartment.  He was dead tired walking through the door.  He kicked off his shoes and dropped everything next to the door.  He could pick it all up when he got up again to get ready to open the bakery downstairs.

All of the lights were off in the apartment, so Ryan just dragged himself to the bedroom.  It’d been over two hours, and Gavin was probably asleep.  Ryan couldn’t blame the man if he was, they both had led long days and they would need to get up early to start it all again.

Ryan briefly noted that the bed was empty as he flopped down onto it.  He closed his eyes and felt all of the aches in his body begin to seep away.  After a second Ryan glanced around, he noted that the bathroom door was closed and guessed that that was where Gavin was.  He couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to return, even if they did nothing but hold each other as they drifted off to sleep, that would be enough.

A door opened and light filtered into the bedroom.  “Gavin?  Is that you, dear?” Ryan called softly.

“Um, yeah, Rye.  It’s me, love.”

Ryan stuck his hand out in the general direction of Gavin’s voice, not looking up.  “Come to bed, dear, I’ve missed you.”

“Ryan.  Look up, love.”

Ryan opened one eye, cursing the light, but pushed himself up against the protest of his body.  As he laid his eyes on his boyfriend, everything else was forgotten.

Gavin was haloed by the light from the bathroom, and it illuminated the outfit that he was wearing.  A baby pink corset trimmed with pure white lace cinched in his waist, creating curves that drew the eyes to his hips.  A white lace thong clung there and contrasted beautifully with the man’s tanned skin.  Sheer white stockings pulled up above the knee were each decorated with a shiny pink bow and black heels elevated the shapeliness of Gavin’s ass.  Encircling his neck was a pink lace choker complementing his neck and collarbone.  To top it all off, the man had spent time to color his lids with bright greens that brought out the color of his eyes and painted his lips an alluring lavender.

He was definitely a beautiful sight, and Ryan forgot all of his aches and tiredness.  He was now too hard to care about anything other than his beautiful Gavin.

After a few seconds of silence, Gavin spoke up, unable to stand waiting anymore, “Ryan?  Love?  Do you like it?”

Ryan sprung up from the bed to meet his beautiful lover.  “Like it?  Gavin, I love it!  I love you!”  He gathered the man into his arms to hold him close, “You are so beautiful.  So amazing.  I am too lucky to have you.”

Gavin wound his arms around Ryan’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  Their bodies pressed together, allowing for there to be no space between them. 

Ryan brought his hands to Gavin’s back and slowly dragged them down, feeling every texture against the pads of his fingers.  Gavin’s smooth skin.  The scratchy texture of the lace.  The silky smooth fabric of the corset.  The light ribbon holding together the garment that hid away Gavin’s sinful body.  He finally rested his hands on Gavin’s hips, fingers playfully pulling at the enticing lace.

Their hips rocked together.  Gavin threw his head back as he gasped, presenting the wide expanse of his neck for Ryan to attack with lips and teeth.

“I want to kiss every inch of your body, Gavin.  I want to lay you down and caress every part of you until you are a mess, just _begging_ me to take you.  And then I will take you so, _so_ slowly so that I can enjoy every sound I coax out of you – every sigh, every hitch in your breath, every moan – I want to watch you fall apart from just how slow it is… I want to _worship_ your body.”

Gavin moaned, Ryan’s words affecting him greatly, “Then just bloody do it, Rye!”

Ryan gripped Gavin’s ass and lifted him up.  The younger man giggled as he tightened his grip on Ryan’s neck and wrapped his legs around Ryan’s hips, locking his ankles together.  In this position, their two covered lengths were pressed together, and Ryan stopped to bask in the moment of feeling Gavin so close.

Wanting to waste as little time as possible, Ryan moved as fast as he could to the bed and deposited Gavin down onto it.  He took a second to take in the beauty that was Gavin surrounded by the dark blue sheets, making his attire stand out even more.

“Why,” Ryan got onto the bed and positioned himself over his beautiful lover, “Did you get these gorgeous clothes when you must know that all I want to do is rip them off of you?” He peppered kisses all over Gavin’s face.

“Maybe,” Gavin sighed, “It was because I wanted you to rip them off of me?”

Ryan paused, taking in the words before claiming Gavin’s devious lips.  Ryan’s kisses moved slowly down Gavin’s face and down his neck, taking a moment to bite lightly at the skin, going over it with his tongue after each bite.  Once he moved down to the shoulders, Ryan started leaving marks that would last a bit longer, that would be covered by clothes.  These marks were just for the two of them.

Gavin whined as Ryan removed his lips from his skin.  He opened his eyes to watch Ryan move up to straddle his hips and take off his shirt.  Gavin, feeling a bit cheeky, stroked down Ryan’s fit torso and allowed his hand to rest on his jean-covered crotch.  He palmed it, knowing that Ryan would be desperate for any sort of contact.  And he was right, Ryan groaned and let his head fall back at the feeling.  Though, as much as Ryan would love to have his pretty Gav jerk him off, he wanted the night be a bit more enjoyable for the both of them.

“Don’t.” Ryan growled as he pulled Gavin’s hand away from his desperate dick.  He grabbed the other and held them above Gavin’s head and brought their faces close, noses gently touching.  “I want tonight to be all about you, my dear.  I want to derive pleasure from pleasuring you.”  He purred.  Gavin began to squirm.  “Gavin, if you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I’m going to have to tie them up.” He scolded.

“Maybe you should anyway.” Gavin teased, “Just in case.”

Ryan gave him the notorious Vagabond grin.  The one he knew was plotting something.  And Ryan removed himself from over Gavin.  Instantly, Gavin was cold and he missed the heat from Ryan’s body.  But, just as quickly as he had left, Ryan returned with a tie in his hand.  He began to tie Gavin’s wrists together, checking quickly for confirmation that everything was alright.  Once he received a nod, he finished the knot and allowed for Gavin to get comfortable.

Ryan returned to his ministrations of memorizing Gavin’s body with his lips.  He gently scraped his teeth down his neck, catching them on the choker and tugging gently.  “Beautiful…” He whispered as he ghosted his lips down to his collarbone.  “So beautiful…”  His lips moved down to Gavin’s chest, right above his corset.  “You are so perfect to me…” He pressed a kiss to his chest between each word, moving along the top of the corset.  Gavin sighed happily and pressed up against Ryan, encouraging him to keep on going.

Ryan moved down the bed, so that his head was in line with Gavin’s groin.  He let his hot breath roll over Gavin’s clothed cock, before moving down his thigh.  He whispered praises until he got to the top of the stocking, which he caught with his teeth.  He slowly began to inch them down, looking up at Gavin through his lashes, who was watching intently.  He kept eye contact until he pulled the stockings down to the heel.  He pulled off the heels and tugged off the stocking.

Ryan tossed them off of the bed and moved back up, leaving kisses and bites on the now bare leg.  He briefly mouthed at Gavin’s straining cock, eliciting a gasp.  He moved to the other stocking, repeating the same motions.  Slowly, ever so slowly removing the stocking, watching Gavin lose patience and begin to squirm.

“Ryaaann…” his moan was long and drawn out.

Ryan hushed him as he removed the second heel and stocking.  “Can you roll over for me, baby?  Onto your hands and knees?”

Gavin quickly complied.  He groaned, though, when he realized that he couldn’t arch his back because the corset was restricting his movement.  Ryan smiled at how eager his little Gav was.  “It’s alright, dear.  Here let me help you out of that…”  Ryan slowly began to pull at the cord of the corset, watching Gavin’s tanned back peek through that gap in the pink that was being made.  He let his fingers drift over Gavin’s back, taking it all in.

“Dear, have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?”

“You might have mentioned it…” Gavin breathed.  As the corset loosened, he was able to arch his back, and press back into Ryan.

Once the corset was loosened enough to be removed, Ryan pulled Gavin up so he was sitting on his knees.  He then drew the corset up slowly over his head.  Once it was off, Gavin lolled his head back onto Ryan’s shoulder.  “Ryan…” He drawled.

“Hmm?”

“I want you.  Now.”

“Be patient, dear.” Ryan chuckled.  He drew his hands down Gavin’s bare chest, running his fingers through the hair there.  He dipped his fingers into the top of the white lace clinging to Gavin’s hips, gently drawing circles on the skin.  Gavin moved his hips, hoping that Ryan would move his attention down lower to his cock.  It made Ryan smile at how Gavin was just falling apart under the touch.  How every touch was drawing gasps and moans and eliciting full body shivers.

Ryan pushed the ever responsive Gavin back down to the bed.  He pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades and down his spine.  The younger man might’ve been a hacker, but he was still a criminal with combat experience, and his skin reflected that fact.  Scars from his years in the streets and his years in the crew decorated Gavin’s back, and Ryan drew his lips and fingers across every one of them.

With a final kiss to the small of his back, Ryan flipped Gavin onto his back.  His bound arms were thrown above his head, resting against the headboard; his eyes were screwed shut, and mouth hanging open, panting.  Ryan looked over his work, everything that he had caused.  Finally he laid his eyes on Gavin’s cock.  Pressing against its lace restraints, begging to be given some relief.  Ryan moved down closer to it, barely letting his lips brush against it before moving to give attention to his thighs.

“No!” Gavin gasped as Ryan placed a kiss on the inside of each thigh.  “Pleeeaase…” A drawn out whine as Ryan moved up, placing kisses, up to his hip.  “Please, please, please,” A kiss right above the thong, “Please, please,” Fingers gently tugging the lace down, “Pleasepleaseplease, PLEASE!” A teasing tongue flicked at the head.  Slowly, Ryan took more of Gavin into his mouth, enjoying the view of him just falling to pieces.

Gavin’s hips began to gently thrust up into the heat of Ryan’s mouth, but he gently pushed them down into the bed.  Ryan would normally love to let Gavin just fuck his face, but this was not the night.  With Gavin more under control, Ryan took him all in and swallowed.  The noise that came from Gavin’s mouth was pure music.  And as Ryan groaned around his cock, more sounds were coaxed from Gavin’s throat.

Knowing that he was close to release, Ryan removed his mouth from Gavin’s dick in favor of moving a bit lower.  He spread Gavin’s legs and looked up once more, silently asking for consent to move forward.  “Ryan, just... get-get on…” If Gavin had been able to form coherent sentences, he would’ve seemed annoyed.  But Ryan took it and went on to flicking his tongue along Gavin’s ass.

With a couple more flicks of Ryan’s tongue, Gavin was just a quivering, babbling puddle.  And as he prodded deeper with his tongue, he began to add his fingers as well.  Gently pushing a single finger in, before checking to see how Gavin was responding.

Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed at the sudden intrusion, and Ryan removed himself to grab lube from the bedside drawers.  Slicking up his fingers, Ryan tried again, coaxing a finger in with the aid of his tongue.  He moved to mouth at Gavin’s cock as he began to finger him open.  Working that one finger before adding a second, and then a third.  He slowly pressed his fingers in, and curled them, stroking ever so gently over that one spot that made Gavin arch his back and press his hips down, willing Ryan to go further.

Once Gavin had been thoroughly stretched, Ryan slowly withdrew his fingers, causing an equally slow whine from the younger man.  Ryan quickly shucked off his pants, and gave his own length a few tugs, lubing it up in the process.  His hand stilled as he raked his eyes over the beautiful sight before him.  Gavin just laid out, waiting for him.  His hands tied above his head, the marks blooming across his skin, and that pretty pink choker, the only reminder of the beginning of their night.

Fuck, he could come just like this.

Ryan took his time aligning himself, crawling up the bed, placing kisses to the underside of Gavin’s jaw.  Gently pressing his cock against Gavin’s entrance, he whispered in his ear, “Are you ready for me, baby?”

“Ryan… love… so, so, so, so ready…” He babbled, “I need you.  I need you so bad-“ Gavin’s words were cut off by a moan as Ryan pressed into him, “Fuck!”

Ryan stilled, “Was that a good ‘fuck,’ or a bad ‘fuck?’”

Gavin smiled, bringing his bound wrists around Ryan’s neck, “A good one… great one.”  He tightened his hold, fingers slithering into Ryan’s soft hair, “Just bloody _move_.”

Ryan complied, pushing all the way into Gavin.  As he bottomed out, his head dropped down onto Gavin’s chest, the tight heat almost too much for him, “Oh god, you feel so good, baby.”  He praised, as he looked down at where the two were joined.  “Fuck, so good.”

Ryan began to pull out and thrust back in, starting at a slow speed.  This amazing feeling was meant to be savored, and he didn’t want to have it end so quickly.  As Ryan moved, Gavin lost the ability to form complete words, just broken sounds that sounded vaguely like ‘fuck,’ ‘Ryan,’ and ‘more.’

Ryan hitched up Gavin’s knees so that he could get a better angle, allowing each thrust to drag along that one spot that made Gavin gasp and throw his head back onto the pillows.  He had to force his eyes to stay open, because as much as he would love to just let the pleasure consume him, Ryan needed to watch the gorgeous scene below him.  He needed to see his dear Gav fall apart under him.  There was no better sight.

“Ry-Ry… Ryan” Gavin panted.

“What is it, baby?”

“Ry… I-I,” Gavin groaned, “need… t’ come….”

“Hold on, baby.” Ryan wrapped one hand around Gavin’s dick, gently stroking it, knowing that he was more teasing him than giving him the friction that he really wanted.

“Don’t tease…” Gavin frowned.  He needed more than what he was being given.  He needed release.

Ryan complied by moving the hand on Gavin’s dick faster.  And, knowing that he would soon come, he started to thrust faster into him, bringing them both ever closer to their release.  Each of Ryan’s thrusts punctuated by Gavin’s gasps.

With the combination of Ryan’s hand on his dick and Ryan thrusting into him, Gavin didn’t last much longer.  With a cry of his boyfriend’s name, he spilled onto Ryan’s hand and onto his stomach.

“Fuck, Gavin!” Gavin tightened around Ryan’s cock, quickly pulling him over the edge.  With a couple more thrusts, Ryan released into Gavin.  His hips slowly rocked as he came down from his high.  He felt his heart slow down, and he took a peek at the man under him.

Gavin’s eyes were closed, and he wore a sleepy smile.  “How’re you doing, dear?” Ryan breathed.

“Pretty bloody fantastic.”

Ryan pulled out of Gavin and grabbed some tissues to do a quick clean up.  He tossed the dirty tissues in the direction of the trash before laying down and gathering his spent lover into his arms, quickly removing his binds.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, Ryan spoke again, “This was a beautiful surprise, dear.”

Gavin hummed in response.

A thought came to Ryan, “Is this why you were avoiding me today?”

Gavin went stiff, “Maybe…” He paused, “Yeah.  I didn’t want you to find out I was wearing bloody lace panties before we got home!  And I wanted to get used to them before the big reveal.”

Ryan pulled Gavin into a slow, passionate kiss.  “You are so perfect to me.” He whispered against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these are links to what Gavin was wearing... these uh... they will be NSFW...  
> Thong: http://bit.ly/1JqrfeC  
> Corset: http://bit.ly/1NAD0Rz

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments, they make my day  
> Tumblr is ktkuma and theloveandthestuff
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
